


All You Need Is a Cape, Ellison.  Chapter 19

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, Episode Related: Survival, M/M, Multiple Partners, Other: See Story Notes, S/M, Series: All You Need Is a Cape Ellison, b/d, other pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a *bdsm* story where Jim discovers that fisting isn't what he thought it would be.<br/>This story is a sequel to All You Need Is a Cape, Ellison..</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Need Is a Cape, Ellison.  Chapter 19

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story deals with elements of *bdsm*. If you have not read my fiction before, this isn't the place to start. This story contains many elements of *bdsm*, including but not limited to spanking, whipping, chains, nudity, enemas, butt plugs, hallballing [fisting], and slave training.   
> 

## All You Need Is a Cape, Ellison. Chapter 19

by Alexis Rogers

Author's webpage: <http://www.calweb.com/users/a/arogers>

Author's disclaimer: "The Sentinel", Jim Ellison, Blair Sandburg, Simon Banks, Dawson Quinn and the damn pushy panther belong to the great folks at Pet Fly Production, Burbank & Vancouver. Frank McPike, Vincent Terranova, Roger Lococco and "Wiseguy" belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Frank Lupo. The rest of the fictional characters belong to the author. This story was produced for the sole purpose of entertaining the author and a "The Sentinel", Jim Ellison, Blair Sandburg, Simon Banks, Dawson Quinn and the damn pushy panther belong to the great folks at Pet Fly Production, Burbank & Vancouver. Frank McPike, Vincent Terranova, Roger Lococco and "Wiseguy" belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Frank Lupo. The rest of the fictional characters belong to the author. This story was produced for the sole purpose of entertaining the author and a "The Sentinel", Jim Ellison, Blair Sandburg, Simon Banks, Dawson Quinn and the damn pushy panther belong to the great folks at Pet Fly Production, Burbank & Vancouver. Frank McPike, Vincent Terranova, Roger Lococco and "Wiseguy" belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Frank Lupo. The rest of the fictional characters belong to the author. This story was produced for the sole purpose of entertaining the author and a few friends. It was not meant to infringe on the rights of any of the legal owners. 

GRAMMAR NOTES: *emphasis* or words I would otherwise italicize. I capitalize Master, using part of the God rule. I chose not to capitalize the pronouns referring to Master because I found it made the printed word confusing. slave terms are in all lower case, but I chose not to use lower case at the beginning of a sentence because I also found that to be confusing in the printed form. 

* * *

WARNING: This story deals with elements of _bdsm_. If you have not read my fiction before, this isn't the place to start. This story contains many elements of _bdsm_ , including but not limited to spanking, whipping, chains, nudity, enemas, butt plugs, hallballing [fisting], and slave training. 

* * *

All You Need is a Cape, Ellison., chapter 19 by Alexis Rogers  
November 2000 

Jim slowly returned to awareness, taking his time to evaluate his condition and his location. Blair's heartbeat was steady and calm, as reassuring as when they were in bed together. And he was covered in Blair's scent. Wakefulness brought clarity to his mind and Jim stretched his stiff body, fully aware of the plug in his butt and the bruises on his shoulders from Master Frank's whip. Blair's voice filled the same cell as he talked quietly with Master Lloyd. Without opening his eyes, Jim listened. 

"Do you and the _toy_ always use condoms?" Lloyd asked. "Did you use them with other partners? Men and women?" 

"We're pretty careful." Blair replied, "but there are times when it's too inconvenient." 

"Why should you always use condoms?" Lloyd questioned. "Besides HIV, AIDS, and pregnancy?" 

"Other STDs," Blair responded. 

"Do you know what they are?" Lloyd continued. 

Jim remained silent, waiting to see where Lloyd was going with this subject. 

"Syphilis and gonorrhea are probably the best known," Blair ventured, "and the ones that have been tracked the most diligently." 

Paper rustled. "Read this." 

"What?" Blair asked. 

"Read the list. Out loud." 

"'Non-specific urethritis, vaginitis, trichomoniasis, chlamydial infections, genital candidiasis, genital and rectal herpes and warts, crabbies, scabies, pediculosis pubis, molluscum contagiosum, syphilis, gonorrhea, chancroid, lympho-granuloma venercum [LGV], granuloma inguinale or donovanosis, mucopurulent cervicitis, proctocolitis, proctitis, enteritis, epidioymitis, prostatisis, fungal (yeast) infections, nongonoccal urethritis, pelvic inflammatory disease [PID] and pubic lice. 

"'Other infections, including salmonellosis, giardiasis, amoebiasis, shigellosis, campylobacter, hepatitis A, B, and C, and cytomegalovirus infections, are sometimes sexually transmitted.'" 

Jim almost laughed as Blair tripped over the pronunciations, but decided that Master Lloyd would make him read the list aloud. 

"'Also, strong associations between cervical cancer and herpes viruses and papillomaviruses and sexual activity are documented.'" Blair sighed. "Are you trying to convince me to become a monk?" 

"No, Blair," Lloyd chuckled. "I'm telling you why latex and nitrile are your best friends. How you use this protection depends on how much you love him." 

"How can I take any chances with his health?" 

"You make sure you are both clean and healthy, you make sure that other partners are also clean and healthy. You use common sense, you learn the symptoms of the various diseases and you always practice safer sex." 

"So we always have to use condoms?" Jim mumbled. 

"Yes, you do," Lloyd confirmed. 

"Well, look who's awake," Blair announced. "How's Jason?" 

Jim expanded his hearing, realizing he had not done this already. "He's sleeping peacefully." Jim smiled at his lover. "Your heartbeat was the first thing I located when I woke up." 

"And Jason?" 

"He was sleeping rather fitfully when we returned here this morning. It was hard for me to think about him when I smelled of you." 

"That was the point," Blair stated, his naked body wrapped in chains. "Now do a more complete check of Jason." 

Stretching within the confines of his own metal restraints Jim reached out again with his hearing and listened to Jason's soft snores. There was no other sound, no movement, no sobbing, just a man sleeping peacefully. "He's fine. I checked him physically before he went to sleep and he's still sleeping. My guess is he'll be sore when he wakes up." 

"Do you love him?" 

Jim struggled to sit up and groaned under the effort. "I need to pee and I'd really like to take the butt plug out. If it has to stay in, I need more lube." 

"Are you in pain?" Lloyd asked as he stood from his place on the mat next to Blair. 

"No, Master Lloyd," Jim explained, "at this time it's only discomfort." 

"You may pee," Lloyd granted, "and you may remove the butt plug." 

"Thank you, Master." Jim pushed himself to his feet, groaning again, and moved to the toilet at the back of the cell, his chains clinking. 

"Remove the butt plug, trash the condom, and scrub the toy with the Dial soap you use on your hands," Lloyd continued. 

"Yes, Master." Jim faced the bowl and watched his urine splash in the clear water, wondering what it would feel like to piss on his lover. 

"You didn't answer my question about Jason," Blair said from his place on the floor. 

After flushing the toilet, Jim leaned against the sink and worked the rubber out of his ass. Licking his lips with the effort, he tasted a hint of urine. "Blair, ah, Master," Jim removed the condom covering the butt plug and dropped it in the trashcan. "Can I save that question until I process a few things?" 

"Twelve hours ago you were throwing yourself frantically against the cell bars trying to get to Jason. Don't you think I deserve to know?" 

Turning, Jim faced Blair. "Yes, you deserve to know. And so do I. Some very unsettling things have happened to me and I'd like to think about everything first." He listened to Blair's heartbeat and knew his lover was stressed, but part of being here had to do with being honest with each other. 

Lloyd snapped a latex glove on his right hand and covered two fingers with KY jelly. "Lean against the sink, coptoy." 

"Yes, Master Lloyd," Jim replied as he obeyed. "May I please take a shower?" 

"That's up to rapunzel," Lloyd eased a finger into Jim's anus, "but I'll use my influence. You _need_ a shower." 

"Ouch," Jim moaned as Lloyd worked the second finger in and around. 

"You're doing very well," Lloyd praised. "Much better than I expected you to do. Blair's going to enjoy popping your cherry." 

"Yes, Master Lloyd," Jim mumbled, embarrassed. 

"May I ask where Charlie is?" 

"Resting." Lloyd removed the glove and trashed it. "Cleansing, deep cleansing, usually takes him a while and I like for him to relax and rest after his enema so he'll be ready for me later." 

"Does he hate it like I do?" 

"No," Lloyd patted Jim's shoulder, "but some men take longer to clean out than others. Charlie takes a while." 

"Oh," Jim sighed, his ass tender, his shoulders sore. 

"You may not learn to love enema play but you'll understand the necessity of it." Lloyd patted Jim's butt. "I'm not crazy about being on the receiving end of an enema myself, but on those rare occasions when I bottom, I do present myself clean." 

"You bottom?" Blair asked, surprised. 

"Yes, rapunzel," Lloyd turned to face Blair. "I bottom. So do you. And for the same reason." 

"Yes, Master," Blair grinned. "I do love Jim's cock." 

Lloyd walked to Blair, then leaned down and kissed him gently. "I know you do, which is why we were talking about STDs and latex. His beautiful dick should always be covered when it's in your body." 

"Yes, Master Lloyd." 

"Now you need to get him cleaned up." 

"Yes, Master Lloyd." 

After kissing Blair again, Lloyd stood at the open door of the cell. "I'll see you both after dinner." 

"Yes, Master Lloyd," Blair responded. 

"Yes, Master Lloyd,"Jim echoed softly as the door locked with a quiet click, then turned to face his lover. "May I please take a shower?" 

"Thomas will take us to the bathroom when I'm ready, and then to the pool so you can exercise, but first I want you kneeling next to me." 

"Yes, Master." Jim took the few steps and dropped to his knees. 

"We talk about Jason before we leave this cell," Blair declared before he adjusted his injured leg. 

"Blair..." Jim pleaded. 

"I need to know if it's a _sentinel_ thing; your need to protect him. Or if you're attracted to him on a more personal level." 

"Blair, I_" Jim did not know how he felt. 

"You're not a *fuck 'em and leave 'em* kind of guy. Have you ever had sex with a partner that you didn't care about?" Blair ran his hand possessively over Jim's chest. 

Shrugging, Jim replied, "There have been a few one night stands." 

"But not many?" 

"No," Jim admitted, "not many." 

"So when I watch you try to go through steel bars to get to a man you had sex with the night before, what am I supposed to think?" Blair looked at his chained hands. 

Jim took a deep breath and listened once again to the peaceful sounds of Jason sleeping. "I don't know." Jim took Blair's hands, the chains clinking. "He said I loved him; not like I love you, but the emotion is still there. I can tell you I felt a need to protect Jason, and that may be what created the _bond_ you described I have with him. The urgency seems to be gone but I won't know for sure until I see him again." 

"Do you want to have sex with him again?" Blair still did not raise his eyes. 

"Yes, Blair, I do," Jim replied honestly, "but only with your knowledge and consent, and maybe participation. I enjoyed the combination of sensations." 

Blair raised his head and smiled. "It was hot." 

"Hotter than I thought possible," Jim admitted. "Now can I please take a shower?" 

"Yeah," Blair grinned and held out his hand. "Help me up." 

Standing, Jim stretched, noting each ache in his body. "How's your leg?" 

"Still hurts," Blair responded, "and I want it to stop." 

Jim leaned over and placed his hands around Blair's waist lifting his lover to his feet. "I know. You'll heal." 

"Whew! You really do _need_ a shower." Blair turned his head. "Thomas." 

* * *

The late afternoon sun warmed Jim's wet bare skin as he rested, belly down, on a towel on the grass next to the pool. 

"Feeling better?" Blair asked as he ran his fingertip over the thin blue and purple lines on Jim's shoulders. 

"Yeah. And Jason's still asleep," Jim supplied quietly as Blair's fingers continued their journey. 

"Ummm?" 

"Ready to talk about it?" Jim asked. 

"Huh?" Blair responded, his fingers still moving. 

"Talk to me," Jim prodded, thinking about all the times that had been Blair's line. "Tell me what you felt when Master Frank whipped me." 

"Does it still hurt?" Blair's voice sounded far away. 

"Yeah," Jim made himself remain still, "but they're only surface wounds." Jim remembered the texture of Jason's skin as he had checked for injuries. "It's like Jason said, the pain is superficial; the damage only on the surface. Someone called it *the kiss of the whip*; I think that's the best description. I'm sure that Master Frank could do a great deal of damage, if he wanted to." 

"He made you scream," Blair stated, still very quiet. 

"The pain was real; red hot. And the sting is unbelievable, but it didn't last long. He rubbed some of it away with his gloved hands. There was a sensuousness to his touch that surprised me once my brain functioned enough to think about it." Jim monitored Blair, hoping his heart would steady. "What did you feel?" 

"Helplessness," Blair confessed. "Possessiveness. Confusion. He wanted you; I had to give you to him. He made that very clear." 

"So, he acknowledged your ownership of me?" 

Blair's fingers stopped. "Yeah. I guess I had to _own_ you before I could give you up." 

"Maybe." Jim turned his head so he could see Blair's face. "I know what Jason said about what happened, but I want your account." 

"The marks are really pretty," Blair said, his voice still quiet. "The way he placed each one. There're two straight lines and one across the others. While you were sleeping, Master Lloyd took me to the dungeon and let me hit a dummy with a three foot single tail." Blair chuckled. "It will be a while before I'll be using a whip on you since I had no control over the damn thing. Master Frank flicked his whip over your back with hardly any effort and left thin red lines that slowly dripped blood and drove you to sounds I'd never heard you make." Blair leaned forward and kissed each set of marks. 

"So you want to whip me?" 

"And I want to leave marks -- my marks -- with the same accuracy as Master Frank." 

"So all you feel is respect and admiration for the man?" 

"For his skill, maybe," Blair pulled his hands back and wrapped his arms around his uninjured bare leg, "but it will take a lot of processing before I can let go of my anger for what he did to you. I can't remember the last time I was this angry." 

"Because he hurt me or because he took me from you?" 

"Both," Blair shrugged, "I think. When Master Frank reached between your legs and grabbed your cock, I wanted to rip his arms off. I think I still do." 

"He took the control from you?" Jim asked, wanting to keep Blair talking. 

"Yeah." 

"And the pissing scene? Were you making a statement or just giving in to testosterone?" 

"Maybe a little of both," Blair admitted. "I didn't understand your connection to Jason and I needed a way to break it." He paused. "And maybe I needed to make sure both of us understand that you belong to me for the long term." 

"Are you having second thoughts about the agreement we made for this training?" Jim listened as he watched his lover. 

"No," Blair stated. "I still think we'll benefit from our time here, but for different reasons. I have so much to learn, understand, and process." 

"Then what?" Jim waited calmly for Blair's reply, feeling strangely at ease. 

"Deciding where _this_ ," Blair waved one hand, indicating the yard around them, "fits into our lives." 

"Or if it does," Jim added quietly. 

"Oh, I think it does." Blair rubbed his hand lightly over Jim's bare ass. "My proud warrior, I think you definitely need my control as well as my guidance. Both require trust, a challenge for you. I think you require a special hands on kind of loving as well." 

"Sex?" 

"Yes, sex," Blair explained in his professor's voice, "which, by the way, serves more functions than procreation. Sexual climax relaxes you, resets your body and mind, reduces stress, which you have in abundance. It keeps you in the best frame of mind, keeping you always ready to be the warrior you were born to be." 

"So why didn't I benefit from my relationship with Carolyn?" 

"That's easy," Blair shrugged. "Wrong partner. Maybe not the wrong person so much as the wrong type of person." 

"So you don't think Carolyn could properly swing a whip?" Jim tried to lighten Blair's mood. 

"I think Carolyn is great Domme material, but you never trusted her enough to find out." 

"I didn't know this was something I needed," Jim pointed out. 

"Maybe you did, but had repressed it, like you do so many things." 

Jim rolled onto his side so he was facing Blair. "How could I?" 

"How could you repress your _sentinel_ abilities?" 

"Point taken," Jim admitted. "Do you really want to mark me like this?" 

"I do. Actually I want to mark you the way Michael marked Jason." Blair closed his eyes. "Sometimes, Jim, I want to paddle your ass so badly..." 

"Like when?" Jim asked in a whisper. 

Opening his eyes, Blair replied, "Seriously?" 

"Seriously," Jim confirmed, surprised at his need to know. 

"When we started out after Quinn, when he first took Simon, and you knew he had gone in a different direction than the sheriff planned to search and you started off alone?" 

"Yeah?" 

" _Alone_ , Jim." 

"What?" 

"I'm your guide, Jim. I go where you go." 

"And get yourself killed." Jim stated. 

"Or you do." Blair stared hard at Jim. 

Finally Jim broke the eye contact. "And that made you want to spank me?" 

"Yes," Blair replied flatly, but his body relaxed as he warmed to the subject. "For willful disobedience to the kind of control you need." 

"I don't want anyone controlling me." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes." 

Blair was silent for a moment. "That sheriff called you *Lone Ranger*." 

"Or _Space Ranger_ ," Jim grinned. 

"But Lone Ranger is closer. A man who needs to deal justice on his own terms, who takes more than his fair share of guilt, who has secrets to keep." 

"So?" Jim squirmed. 

"So the Lone Ranger wasn't so _lone_ ; he had Tonto. Why?" 

"What do you mean _why_?" 

"If the Lone Ranger was so _lone_ , why did he have Tonto with him?" 

"Are you saying they were lovers?" Jim wondered where this conversation was going. 

"I'm sure they were lovers, but that's not the point I'm trying to make." Blair was moving his arms now. "Lone was a warrior like you, and he needed someone to control him, to deal with him when he needed to be punished, to keep him in balance." 

"I need to be punished?" Jim gasped. "Like Jason does?" 

Blair lifted Jim's chin with a single finger. "Yes, you do." 

Jim shuddered. "Do you think Tonto tied the Lone Ranger up and whipped him?" 

"Maybe Lone didn't need to be tied; maybe his need was so strong that he would beg Tonto to beat him because the physical punishment took away some of the guilt and some of the emotional pain." 

"And the anger?" 

"Yes, my brave warrior, _and the anger_ ," Blair assured. "I can guide you, protect you, and take your anger." 

"How? Why?" Jim asked as he had flashes of jungle green in his head. 

"The _how_ is much the same as how Master Michael handled Jason, with the variations we need. The _why_ is as simple and complex as it's part of who I am. My purpose, among others, is to guide and protect you, plus seeing to _all_ your needs." 

"Even ones I don't know I have?" Jim wondered as images swam in his head. 

"Yes," Blair assured, "with assistance from the people here." 

While Jim was thinking about that, Thomas jogged across the manicured yard, then halted as he reached Jim and Blair, to whom he spoke. "Master Michael has ordered your presence." 

"Is he angry with me?" Blair asked with some trepidation. 

"I am his slave," Thomas deadpanned. "He does not confide in me." 

"But you know him," Blair continued, "and I'll bet you can read his mood almost as well as Jason." 

"No one can read him like Jason," Thomas pointed out, "and I am not Master's lover, nor will I be with him as long as Jason." 

"But you still have insight," Blair pushed. 

"And orders," Thomas declared, "which I have no intention of disregarding. Master did say I should remind you that here and now, you are a slave." 

Blair bowed his head and was silent. 

After giving Blair a moment, Jim smiled at Thomas, then stood, holding out his hand. "If I remember correctly, you accepted full responsibility for everything that happened this morning." 

Blair accepted Jim's help and stood, giving his leg time to adjust. "It is my responsibility. Master Michael will settle any issues with me." 

"He's waiting for you in the dungeon." Thomas turned to leave, then added, "Don't keep him waiting." 

"Good advice," Jim observed, as he watched Thomas disappear. "Let's go." He allowed Blair to lean against him as they made their way across the lawn. 

When Jim opened the door, he whispered to Blair, "You have the right to remain silent. I'd do it, if I were you." He ran his hand gently over Blair's bare ass that was still bruised from the earlier discipline. 

"I can handle it. I did what I had to do. And it was the right thing." Blair touched his lips to Jim's, his heartbeat strong and steady. 

In the dungeon, Michael was waiting in the same corner where he and Jason played. When they approached the bed, Michael stared at Jim, then pointed to the floor. Jim dropped to his knees at the foot of the bed. 

"On the bed, rapunzel. Roll up on your left side." Michael was all business as he snapped a glove on his right hand. 

Jim opened his mouth to protest, but a cold stare from Michael silenced him. He watched as _Doctor_ Michael lubed his covered fingers and inserted two into Blair's body. 

Blair whimpered but otherwise remained silent. 

"Does this hurt?" 

"I'm tender, Master Michael," Blair confirmed in an even voice. 

"You'll be more so before I'm finished with you." Michael removed his fingers, then removed the glove and trashed it. 

"Yes, Master," Blair replied. 

Michael removed the bandage on the back of Blair's leg. It was red and slightly puffy. "Did you exercise today?" 

"Yes, Master," Blair confirmed. "Jim was sleeping so Master Lloyd supervised me." 

"Turn over," Michael ordered, then removed the bandage over the entrance wound. "I'm not happy with this. You're developing an infection and I think you're putting too much strain on the leg." 

"I'm sorry, Master," Blair replied. "I thought I was following your instructions." 

"I'll have a prescription delivered to Lloyd for you. You will take the pills without argument or discussion." 

"Yes, Master Michael," Blair responded again, his manner unusually submissive. 

"You allowed coptoy to enjoy sexual pleasure with my slave." 

"Yes, Master. I believed it was the only way to solve the problem Jim was having with Jason. I take full responsibility for everything that happened. If anyone is to be punished, I respectfully request that it only be me." 

"Did it work?" Michael asked, fatigue in his voice. 

"Yes, Master, I believe it did." 

"Coptoy?" Michael turned his eyes toward the end of the bed. 

"Yes, Master," Jim confirmed. "I don't seem to be _connected_ to Jason any longer." 

"I'll accept that for now," Michael declared, "but I'll reserve my decision regarding discipline until later." 

"Yes, Master," Blair responded, his eyes locked with Jim's. 

"Michael," Roger called as he crossed the room. "Master Frank is waiting for you and he's not happy." 

"I still have things to do and Frank will just have to wait," Michael snapped. 

Roger stepped to Michael's side, easing him down on the bed. "You don't want me to tell Master Frank on you." He gently kissed Michael's mouth. "Tell me what's wrong." 

"I'm tired." 

"I'd call it exhausted," Roger whispered, "but we'll take care of you." 

"Need to finish with these slaves, then check on Jason." 

"I know," Roger assured him. "What can I do?" 

"I need to do a rectal exam on the coptoy, then call the pharmacy." 

"Okay," Roger massaged Michael's shoulder. "Who's on call tonight?" 

"Cary." Michael pulled himself up. "I'm covered until Monday morning. Rapunzel, sit up so I can do the coptoy." 

"Yes, Master," Blair replied, then moved up on the bed, careful of his injured leg. 

"Coptoy," Michael continued, "you know the drill. On your knees, butt in the air." 

"Master Lloyd already examined me today," Jim protested. 

"And?" Michael pulled a glove onto his right hand. 

"I thought maybe_" Jim tried. 

Michael slapped Jim's butt hard enough to leave a handprint. "You're a slave. Remember that." 

"Yes, Master," Jim replied and tried to relax as Michael's slick finger entered. "Ouch." 

"Describe _ouch_ ," Michael ordered. "How does it hurt?" 

"I wore a butt plug for hours, Master, and I'm sore." 

"Does it burn?" 

"No, Master, and I'm uncomfortable with your finger there." Actually Jim admitted to himself, he was tired of everyone touching him. 

Michael slipped another finger into Jim. "Would you be more comfortable if these were rapunzel's fingers?" 

"Maybe, but I am sore." Jim jerked as Michael's fingers stroked, sending jolts of pleasure. "Oh." 

"I can make you come with just my fingers here." 

"Oh." Jim stared at Blair, who smiled. 

"Yes, I know how good it feels," Blair confirmed, grinning. 

"Michael," Blair interrupted, "Master Frank." 

Slowly, Michael withdrew his fingers and removed the glove. "You're fine, coptoy." He caressed Jim's ass. "Tomorrow's Sunday. I will recommend to Master Frank that you spend the day resting after Mass. I understand he has serious plans for you Monday." 

"Yes, Master," Jim acknowledged, not knowing and not ready to know. 

"Put fresh bandages on him," Michael ordered Jim. 

"Yes, Master." 

"Roger, I need a few minutes alone with Jason." 

"Five minutes, Michael, then I'll be there." 

Michael nodded and left the room. 

"What's wrong with him?" Blair asked, as he pulled Jim close. 

Roger sat down beside Blair, opposite Jim, on the bed. "Something you will have to learn to handle. It's the _drop_ space tops go through, especially after an intense scene. In Michael's current state, he wasn't fully prepared before he brought Jason to the playroom." 

"He sounded okay to me," Jim mumbled. "I could hear the harsh sounds of the leather as it bit Jason's flesh and I could hear the cries of Jason's pain." 

"But have you considered what that takes out of Michael? What it will take out of Blair?" 

Jim shook his head. 

"It takes both physical and emotional energy, which is why we usually reserve heavy play for our time off from our regular duties. Michael expended all that energy last night, then had to deal with patients today. I'm surprised he's still on his feet." 

"So what do you do for him?" Blair stroked Jim's short hair. 

"What Jason would normally do," Roger explained. "He knows his Master and what his Master needs, which for Michael is pampering and nurturing." 

"Will Master Frank _punish_ Master Michael?" Jim asked, still unsure of all the elements of this lifestyle. 

"No," Roger explained, "because Michael rarely needs it. And if he does, it's Lloyd who'd wield the paddle because on all levels Lloyd is Michael's _Daddy_. But we'll bathe him, massage him, and feed him, as well as provide sexual relief if he needs it, then we'll put him in bed with us and keep him safe while he sleeps." 

" _Daddy_?" Jim muttered. 

Standing, Roger ran his hand down Jim's body. "More for you to learn, and my guess is that you need a _Daddy_ as much as you need a Master. But it's necessary to take one step at a time, my friend. Establish yourself with your Master, then worry about the rest of it." 

"Yes, Master," Jim agreed, enjoying the feel of Blair's touches. 

"You two will return to your cell and wait for Master Lloyd's instructions." 

* * *

After dinner with the other slaves, Thomas had ordered Jim and Blair to shower, shave and prepare themselves for Master Lloyd, then wait to be called. It was around eight in the evening when Thomas returned and led Jim and Blair to the playroom. 

Entering the room through the bathroom, Jim noted that the room was about half full of men and while the noise level was low, the sound of leather on flesh was already present. In one area close to Michael and Jason's corner, Charlie was on his back in a dark brown leather sling that was secured to the ceiling with heavy bolts. Chains secured Charlie's arms and legs to the large link chains that connected the leather portions of the sling to the bolts in the ceiling. He was reclined with his ass at the end of the sling so that his hole was easily accessible. Underneath his butt was a paper pad Jim remembered from hospital visits. Charlie was naked except for his collar while Lloyd was dressed in faded green scrub pants and well-worn boots; his chest was bare. A bright blue glove covered his right hand. 

"I do enjoy the sight of slaves in chains," Lloyd gestured. "There's nothing like the metal against bare flesh to demonstrate the state of slavery." 

Jim dropped smoothly to his knees, keenly aware of his own chains caressing his skin around his neck, across his back and shoulders, trailing down his belly to connect to his cockring; his status as a slave clearly defined by Master Lloyd. 

"Good evening, Master Lloyd." Blair tried to kneel, but gasped in pain. "Damn," he muttered. 

"In the chair, rapunzel," Lloyd ordered. "I understand that you may have developed an infection." 

"Master Michael didn't elaborate," Blair shrugged. "He just told me to take the pills." 

"And I trust you won't give me any trouble." 

"If I plan on being in that sling on Tuesday, I must obey you and Master Michael." 

"Good boy," Lloyd praised as he helped Blair settle into a chair located in front of Charlie's exposed ass. 

"What's that?" Blair asked as he pointed to a plastic tarp on the floor under the sling. 

"Sex, good sex, is usually messy," Lloyd explained, "and I don't want to worry about clean-up when there are more important things to worry about." 

"But I thought you had slaves to handle cleaning?" 

"I do, but I don't think it's necessary to spread body fluids all over the dungeon. A lot of men play here and I take no chances with their health or their lives." 

"Yes, Master Lloyd," Blair sighed. "I was paying attention the first time I heard this lecture." 

Charlie snickered, "Careful, boy, or you'll be writing the lecture one hundred times." 

"I understand the importance of safety," Blair promised, "but I still have lots of questions." 

"Ask your questions, rapunzel." Lloyd leaned down and gently kissed Blair. "Always remember safety is vital to our play, but should be a routine part so that it doesn't interfere with the main objective, which is generally great sex." 

"Yes, Master Lloyd." 

"Coptoy, stand behind Charlie's head and place your hands on his shoulders." 

"Yes, Master." Jim stood, his chains moving gently as he obeyed. "May I speak, Master?" 

Lloyd smiled at Blair, "He's good and he's going to be even better." Then he returned his attention to Jim while running his hands over Charlie's thighs. "You may speak freely until such time as I order your silence." 

"Thank you, Master." Jim lowered his head in respect. "May I ask how Charlie prepares for this - I mean besides the cleansing?" 

Lloyd nodded and Charlie raised his head trying to make eye contact with Jim. "Enemas are not bad things, boy. Try not to stress over the process." 

"It's difficult," Jim admitted. 

"The sooner you learn to deal with warm water up your butt, the easier it will be," Lloyd stated softly but firmly. 

"Yes, Master," Jim responded respectfully. 

"We've been doing this," Lloyd lifted his arm and made a fist, "for a long time and we've encountered trendy things and medical problems which have helped us find the best way to achieve what we both want." Lloyd scooped white creamy substance from a paper bowl on a table near the sling, then handed the bowl to Blair. 

"What's this, Master?" Blair asked. 

"Whipped Crisco," Lloyd worked the greasy substance into Charlie's body with two fingers. "I use a heavy duty mixer and beat it until it looks like this. Sometimes I add menthol." 

"Ouch," Blair exclaimed. "Inside?" 

"It can be very intense," Charlie added. 

"But today it's just plain Crisco plus the small frozen balls of Crisco that I've already inserted. For this to be successful, lube is essential." 

"Master Lloyd," Jim asked, not looking at Blair, "if Blair wants me to do this to him, how do I learn. I mean_" 

"I know what you mean, toy. I had to learn, too." Watching Charlie's face, Lloyd worked another finger inside. "My lover is very experienced at least, unlike yours, toy. Virgins require a very gentle touch." 

"Yes, Master," Jim replied. 

"Show me your hands, boy," Charlie said to Jim. 

When Jim did so, Charlie ordered, "Make a fist. And now you, rapunzel." After looking at Blair's hands, Charlie looked at Lloyd. "Please, Master." 

"If things go well." 

"What?" Blair asked. 

"If things go well, Charlie wants you to fist him, too." 

"How would things not go well?" 

"This is the most intimate way to know another person," Lloyd continued, as he worked his thumb against the palm of his hand; his fingers straight, "and also the most dangerous. Aside from the body fluids, there is the danger of tearing." Lloyd lifted his eyes from Charlie's face to meet Jim's eyes. "And you never do this to him," Lloyd waved his left hand at Blair, "without gloves." 

"Yes, Master," Jim acknowledged. "How does it feel, Charlie?" 

"Look at my dick, then you tell me." 

"In that case, your must really like it," Jim grinned as he watched Charlie's hard cock dance with Lloyd's movements. "Do you keep yourself shaved?" 

Charlie looked up briefly, then returned his eyes to Lloyd's. "I am Master's slave. Being shaved reminds me of that, and I have been bare for several decades." 

"Toy," Lloyd called, "there are nipple clamps on the shelf behind you. Get them and put them on Charlie." 

"Yes, Master." 

"Master Lloyd," Blair asked, "what happens if you tear him?" 

"He panics," Charlie quipped, then groaned as Lloyd pushed further inside. 

"I did actually," Lloyd admitted. "Three years ago Charlie developed some anal fissures that we didn't know about. I tore one of them." He pulled his hand out, scooped more Crisco, then pushed back inside. "We didn't have a little pink Crisco, which you will see from time to time. We had gushing bright red blood. I screamed for Michael, who happened to be playing here that night." He closed his eyes. "I thought Charlie was going to die." 

"Master," Charlie called softly, "I'm bored here." 

"The toy will fix that, cuddles," Lloyd promised. 

"Finish the story, Master," Blair requested as he watched Jim play with Charlie's nipples. 

"You mean the whole 911 adventure or just the happy ending?" Lloyd moved his hand in and out until his wrist disappeared and Charlie groaned, then yelped when Jim attached a clamp. 

"The happy ending," Blair answered. "I know there was one." 

"He had surgery - Colin did it - and it took months to heal. It was a year before I could fuck him. After Michael told us we could, I was so afraid I'd hurt him again that I couldn't." 

Charlie yelled again as Jim attached the second clamp. 

"Too tight?" Lloyd asked. 

"No," Charlie gasped then took a deep breath. "I'm fine, Master." 

"Good." Lloyd stroked Charlie's cock gently with his left hand. "Toy, stand behind Charlie again and move the clamp chain so you can reach it easily because I'll want you to pull it when I tell you." 

"Yes, Master." 

"How long after Charlie's surgery before you could do this again?" Blair stared at Lloyd's hand where it entered Charlie's body. 

"About eighteen months," Lloyd replied, his left hand moving to Charlie's thigh. "And it was like training a virgin." 

"Will he come?" Blair continued, curious as ever. 

"When I allow it," Lloyd stated. "If we teach Jim to fist you, the roles will be different since your slave will be pleasuring you." 

Charlie whimpered, his eyes tightly closed. 

"Tug the chain, toy," Lloyd ordered. 

Charlie arched upward. 

"Again. Harder." 

"Fuck," Charlie shouted, his eyes open, then grunted, "Thank you, Master." 

"Don't go too deep just yet." 

"Yes, Master," Charlie said in a dreamy voice. 

Lloyd's arm worked its way into Charlie's body until the blue glove almost disappeared. 

"Yellow, Master," Charlie cried, "please." 

Lloyd, holding his arm still, nodded at Jim who pulled the chain. Charlie wailed. 

"Better?" Lloyd asked Charlie. 

"Yes, Master," Charlie gasped. "I was too close. Thank you, Master." 

"You want the toy or rapunzel now?" 

"Rapunzel first, please, Master." Charlie worked to control his breathing. 

"Are you ready?" 

"Yes, Master." Charlie sighed as he relaxed, a blissful expression on his face. 

"While I ease my arm out, rapunzel, glove your right hand. There are several types but I find the nitrile to be the best. They're thinner, stronger, and more flexible than the latex." 

"Yes, Master," Blair pushed himself up from the chair, experiencing some pain, which was evident on his face. "Master, I don't think I can do this." 

"I'm going to let you sit," Lloyd turned his arm and Charlie moaned, "while he takes your hand. No acrobatics, just slide your hand inside so you can both enjoy it." 

"Thank you, Master," Blair responded as he pulled a blue glove over his fingers. "The fit is snug." He flexed his fingers as he looked at the other supplies, then held up a very long glove. "Master, what's this?" 

Lloyd turned his attention away from Charlie. "Oh, that. It's a calving glove. Vets use them when working inside large animals, during births mainly." He smiled before turning back to Charlie. "I use them for deep penetration." 

Blair paled, then put the glove back. 

"Chief?" Jim called softly. "You can change your mind." 

"And deprive himself of this pleasure?" Charlie added, smiling at Lloyd. "I wouldn't recommend such action." 

"I'm fine," Blair assured Jim. "I know what Master Michael said about how far inside he could go, but I guess I hadn't really understood." 

"Watch, rapunzel," Lloyd instructed, "while Charlie releases my hand. Pay attention to the way his muscles respond." 

"Yes, Master," Blair moved forward, picking up the bowl and sitting down, his face intent as Lloyd's wrist pulled out. "Oh my God, I can't believe he can stretch like that." 

"And then return to normal?" Jim asked hesitantly. 

"Yes, toy," Lloyd said patiently. "Do you think I would do permanent damage to my lover? Or order you to do the same to yours?" 

"No, Master Lloyd." 

"Good." Lloyd slipped his hand further down until his fingers slipped free. 

"Oh, Master," Charlie pleaded. 

"The chain, toy, hard." Lloyd snapped. 

"Ah, fuck," Charlie cried, his dick deflating. "Thank you, Master." 

"Now, toy," Lloyd spoke quietly as he gentled Charlie's quivering thighs, "move around where you can easily reach his chest. One at a time, remove the clamps, lick, suck, and play with his nipples, then replace the clamps." 

"Yes, Master." Jim watched the emotions play across Charlie's face and knew the man was in an aroused state, maybe one he could hold for a while. 

"Okay, rapunzel, make sure the glove is coated well while I get a stool. Your hands are nice and big but Charlie won't have any trouble accepting you." 

"Yes, Master." Blair watched as blood returned to Charlie's cock. Blair pressed a single finger to the greasy hole and Charlie pulled him in. "Oh." 

"He has great muscle control, rapunzel," Lloyd promised as he helped Blair settle on the stool. "Make sure you're comfortable because I want your total focus on his ass." 

"Yes, Master." 

"Thumb against your palm, fingers together and slightly curved inward, like this," Lloyd demonstrated, holding his hand out, "then place your hand inside his hole and let him take control." 

"Yes, Master," Blair responded, then felt the strong pull of Charlie's body. "Oh, god," he cried. 

"It gets better," Lloyd promised. 

"Master," Charlie croaked, "drink, please." 

"Toy, there's a glass of apple juice on the same shelf where you got the clamps. Get it and hold the straw so he can drink." 

"Yes, Master." Jim gently attached the clamps, causing as little stimulation as possible, then grabbed the juice. 

"Yellow, Master," Charlie begged. "Please, I want to savor every moment of pleasure." 

"Rapunzel," Lloyd touched Blair's shoulder, "hold still, give him a moment." 

"Yes, Master." Blair stared at his hand in Charlie's ass, the fingers inside just above the knuckles where the fingers join the hand. 

"Master," Charlie said after he had consumed a healthy amount of juice, "I would very much like to watch the boy's face. Would you pull his hair back, please?" 

"Harold," Lloyd bellowed. 

"Here, Master." The young man stepped from the shadows, holding a strip of leather. "I thought you might_" 

"Good boy." Lloyd took the leather, then petted the slave's hard cock. "I know what you want, but I haven't decided yet." 

"Yes, Master. May I stay?" 

"As long as I don't trip over you," Lloyd replied briskly. 

"Yes, Master." Harold stepped behind Blair and Lloyd, then knelt on the floor. 

Walking behind Blair, Lloyd quickly pulled the long hair back and secured it. "Cuddles?" 

"Thank you, Master," Charlie smiled, his nipples taut and red under the clamps, his dick hard and weeping. 

"Okay, rapunzel, ease your hand forward," Lloyd instructed. "You, toy, trade places with me so you can observe properly." 

"Yes, Master." Jim let his fingers linger a moment on Charlie's shoulders, then massaged the skull. 

Lloyd stroked Jim's bare ass as they passed each other. "You are truly a sensualist, boy." 

"My touch added to his pleasure," Jim replied respectfully. 

"It did," Lloyd responded, "and we'll see what else you can do." 

"Yes, Master." Then Jim stood behind and to the right of Blair where he could see Blair's hand disappear to the wrist, which caused an awesome look on Blair's face and another cry from Charlie. 

"Jim," Blair whispered, "he's pulling my hand." 

Looking at Lloyd who nodded, Jim stepped closer to Blair and placed his hands on Blair's shoulders. 

"Look at his face, Jim_ now," Charlie grinned, "because I'm going to put that same expression on your face." 

Blair's eyes were bright, his mouth a small _O_ , and his cheeks were flushed. He was staring at the spot where his hand had disappeared. 

"Yes, Master," Jim replied absently as he focused completely on his lover, whose heartbeat was accelerated and his breathing shallow and rapid. 

"Rapunzel," Lloyd broke into the sweet spell, "move your hand forward. Follow Charlie's body, feel him ready to take more, watch his dick. If pain becomes too intense, he will soften. Watch his face for signs of pleasure or distress and check your hand for any change in color around the hole. Pink indicates blood." 

"Yes, Master." Blair pulled his hand back a little then pushed forward. He repeated this motion several times and Charlie's dick responded favorably. 

"Good, boy," Lloyd praised. "Cuddles, more?" 

"Yes, please," Charlie replied, respect in his voice. "Gently, boy. And you can twist your hand a little." 

"Aw, fuck," Blair exclaimed as he moved his arm forward. "I think he could crush my arm." 

"The pressure's even stronger when he's allowed to climax," Lloyd added. "He's such a good boy." He leaned forward and dropped a quick kiss on Charlie's lips. 

"Thank you, Master," Charlie replied as he kept his eyes trained on Blair's face. 

The blood rushed to Jim's cock, filling him with heat and desire. "Chief, what does it feel like?" 

"Later, toy," Lloyd warned, "let him experience it now; you'll know firsthand very soon." 

"Yes, Master." Jim tightened his hold on Blair's shoulder, massaged the right one gently. 

"Relax, baby, if you stay this tense, your whole arm will ache." 

"He's right, rapunzel," Lloyd said with a wink to Jim. "And you're really good." 

"Thank you, Master," Jim replied, his attention on Blair's arm. 

"There will be a test, toy, so don't get cocky." 

"Yes, Master," Jim responded, reminded of his place with just the tone of Lloyd's voice. "Now, Chief, see if you can work further up." 

Lloyd nodded his approval. 

"What happens if I go in further than my glove?" Blair asked, his eyes moving from Charlie's face to his butt then back again." 

"You may fuck him for a while at that depth, then the toy will don the long glove." 

"Yes, Master, please," Charlie pleaded. 

"Are you sure?" Jim asked, "I mean_" 

"Yes, toy, I'm sure," Lloyd responded as he pulled on the clamp chain just enough to get Charlie's attention. "As is he." 

"I'm in," Blair announced, "at least I can't see the glove." 

"Work almost all the way out, then go in again," Lloyd instructed. "Slowly. Pay attention to Charlie's body." 

"Yes, Master," Blair leaned back into Jim for support. 

"Do you need more lube?" 

"Yes, Master," Charlie replied, "and would you release the clamps for a while?" 

"Too intense?" 

"Yes, Master," Charlie replied, "and I want to last for a while." 

Lloyd undid the clamps but left them on Charlie's chest and rubbed his nipples. "That's my good boy." 

"Jim," Blair said, "this is incredible." 

"I can tell you feel that way by just watching you," Jim replied, "and it's hot watching you do him." 

"I thought you had a problem with this." Blair pulled his hand out, scooped more Crisco and had his hand back in before Charlie could protest. 

"I'm not sure I could take your hand," Jim admitted. "We both know I can't even take your cock." 

"We're fixing that," Lloyd promised. 

"And then?" 

"One thing at a time, toy," Lloyd advised. "Rapunzel, how are you holding up?" 

"Fine, I don't want to take my hand out," Blair admitted. "I've never felt anything like this." 

"Your leg, rapunzel," Lloyd warned. "If it hurts, Michael won't do you on Tuesday." 

"Yes, Master, but I want to make him come." 

"Oh, you could," Lloyd replied, "but he wants that gift to be given by the toy tonight, and I think you'll benefit from that as well." 

"Yes, Master," but Blair continued to push in. 

"The long glove, toy," Lloyd ordered. "It should fit over your elbow and I want it completely covered with lube. That's vital." 

"Yes, Master." Jim placed a quick kiss on Blair's shoulder. "Stay relaxed." 

"Rapunzel, you keep pressing forward. I'll tell you when to stop." 

"Yes, Master Lloyd," Blair responded. 

"Harold, help the toy," Lloyd continued. "You know how important this is." 

"Yes, Master Lloyd," Harold acknowledged. 

Jim was aware of the male sexual energy in the room, his own arousal painfully obvious. Harold's cock bobbed between them as the young slave applied Crisco to the latex on Jim's arm. He tingled with anticipation at an act he had shunned a few hours ago. There was no pressure on him to _bottom_ here and his Master, his lover, wanted to do this. 

"Master," Charlie moaned, "please." 

"Please, what?" Lloyd demanded. 

"I'm having trouble with control and I want to watch the boy's face." Charlie was breathing harshly. 

Lloyd moved to Charlie's left side, wrapped his fingers around the base of the erection and squeezed, causing Charlie to hiss. 

When he calmed, Charlie opened his eyes. "Thank you, Master." 

"Wow!" Blair exclaimed. "This is so incredible." 

"Okay, rapunzel, pull out slowly and carefully. He's very sensitive." 

"Yes, Master." Blair concentrated on his arm. 

"Harold, get the paper towels," Lloyd instructed. "Toy, Harold is going to wipe rapunzel's hand. I want you to examine it by sight and smell for blood. Michael tells me you can do that." 

"Yes, Master." Jim watched Blair's face and noted he was tired, but very much turned on. 

Lloyd pulled a glove on his right hand and scooped a handful of Crisco, then slipped his hand into Charlie as soon as Blair's hand was free. "Easy, baby," he soothed. "Are you sure about this?" 

"Yes, Master, but I want to drop into _sub_ space as soon as I watch his face. Please, Master." 

"I'll hold you steady," Lloyd promised, his voice full of love. 

Jim helped Blair return to the chair and ran his hand over the newly bandaged leg, feeling the unusual warmth, then cupped the heavy genitals. "I wanna take care of this for you." 

"Do a good job for Master Lloyd and maybe he'll let you," Blair sighed. 

"Yes, Master," Jim dropped a kiss on his mouth. "Don't let me zone." 

Harold wiped Blair's hand, then handed the toweling to Jim before removing the blue glove. Jim noted a scent of feces but no blood. He focused his sight and found no trace of blood. "I don't find anything, Master Lloyd." 

"Give the towel to Harold and take my place. Thumb against your palm." Jim repeated what Blair had done. "Good boy. Now slide inside when I pull out. Feel carefully and try to remember the anatomy lessons." 

"Yes, Master. May I have Blair close enough to touch me? He's my guide." 

"Harold, you help rapunzel after I move." 

"Yes, Master." 

Lloyd eased his hand out and stepped aside so Jim could immediately fill Charlie. His hand was grabbed and sucked inside with powerful force. "Oh, I see," he said while staring at Charlie. 

"It gets better," Lloyd promised from Charlie's side. "Toy, Charlie's going to drop into _sub_ space now. I'll monitor him while you concentrate on what you're doing and follow my instructions." 

"Yes, Master." Jim's hand slipped past his knuckles, then his wrist. 

"Ahhh," Charlie cried. 

"Stop, toy. Do you know where your hand is?" 

Picturing the charts in his head, Jim tried to place what his hand was feeling in sync with the pictures in his head. He pressed gently against the spot again and a small stream of urine leaked from Charlie. "Well, that makes it easy. I'm pressing against his bladder." 

"Make him pee," Lloyd ordered, "but gently." 

Jim pushed again and Charlie's cock, which had softened, sprayed a steady yellow stream across Charlie's chest, splashing against Lloyd and back onto Jim. It was an incredible sensation. 

Charlie cried out as Lloyd leaned forward to drink the last of the escaping urine. Jim pressed again, treating Lloyd to a little extra. When Lloyd raised his head, he grinned at Jim. "You want something special, don't you?" 

Jim glanced at Blair, then said, "Yes, Master." 

"We'll see," Lloyd promised. "Is his bladder empty?" 

"Yes, Master," Jim grinned as droplets of urine trailed down his leg, then he looked at Blair. "Does this mean you need to piss on me again?" 

"Do you want me to?" Blair teased. 

"Maybe," Jim pondered, his hand still inside Charlie. 

"Process later," Lloyd ordered. "Now I want to see how far inside you can go. Feel, control, connect." 

"Yes, Master." Jim shivered at the power he had over Charlie's body and the trust, both Charlie's and Lloyd's, that was necessary to give him that power. 

There was silence between them as Jim pressed forward, Charlie's heartbeat all around, throbbing with life and heat. 

Charlie whimpered. 

"Listen to his verbal responses, toy," Lloyd instructed, then to Charlie he said, "He needs to hear your pleasure. Vocalize it for him." 

"Yes, Master." Charlie opened his eyes and gazed lovingly toward Lloyd, then turned his eyes toward Jim and said, "I'm not made out of glass, boy." 

"But if I hurt you," Jim retorted, "Lloyd'll kill me." 

"No, Jim," Blair added, "drop into _your_ space and let your senses guide you. I'll ground you while Master Lloyd does the same for Charlie." 

"Yes, Master," Jim replied automatically and focused on Charlie, the sound of his breathing, the rhythm of his heartbeat, the heat of the inside of his body, the sight of Master Lloyd now standing behind Charlie's head, hands on Charlie's shoulders rubbing gently. But the most important of the sensory input was Blair's hand on his bare butt all the while inching into Charlie's butt as he set the pace. 

"Is your glove too thick?" Lloyd asked. "You can change if you need to." 

Stretching his fingers inside Charlie, Jim dialed up his sense of touch, enjoyed the ripple of muscle and the pulsing of heat that surrounded his hand. "May I change, Master?" 

"Pull out slowly," Lloyd instructed, "as slowly as you entered and make it interesting for Charlie. The goal here is pleasure \- his and yours." 

"Yes, Master." Dialing down his sense of touch, Jim focused on his other senses, but the thing that intrigued him the most was the relaxed and controlled state of _his_ partner, _his_ bottom. And there was no doubt that the man was enjoying himself. 

"Harold," Lloyd ordered, "assist the toy. He'll need the extra large gloves." 

"Yes, Master." Harold stood gracefully, and went to the dresser where the supplies were stored and opened a drawer. After taking the gloves, he returned to Jim's side and handed them to Blair before taking paper towels from the roll beside the sling. 

When Jim slipped his hand out, Harold removed the long glove and wrapped it in paper towels before trashing it. While Blair assisted Jim with gloves, Harold tossed the empty paper bowl that had held the Crisco and went for a fresh supply. 

"Easy, cuddles, give him a moment," Lloyd murmured. 

"He has nice hands, Master." Charlie looked up. "I'd like him to finish me up, if you'll grant that." 

"It's hot to watch him and I think it will be fun to see how he handles you." 

"Thank you, Master." Charlie returned his attention to Jim. "Are you ready?" 

"Do I need both gloves, Master Lloyd?" 

"Won't hurt," Lloyd replied as he massaged Charlie's scalp. "Lube carefully." 

"Yes, Master," Jim replied as he took the fresh bowl of Crisco from the young slave, and covered his right hand, and worked his fingers into Charlie's ass. 

"Stop," Charlie cried, arching upward. "Not ready to come." 

Lloyd moved swiftly, but Jim reached forward and squeezed the base of Charlie's cock. "Easy, baby," he soothed. "I'll get you there." 

"I know you will," Charlie sighed. "I was overwhelmed by your hand." 

Stepping back to Charlie's head, Lloyd asked, "Do you want a cockring, cuddles?" 

"No, Master," Charlie replied, "I want the boy to control me and himself. Take off his cockring, please, Master." 

"Rapunzel," Lloyd instructed, "do it." 

"Master?" Blair started. 

"Later," Lloyd warned, "and I think you'll thank me." 

"Yes, Master." Blair reached around and opened the metal ring, but when he went to remove it, Jim stopped him. 

"Leave it in place, please." 

Lloyd nodded and Blair sat back, gently caressing Jim's bare skin. 

"I don't think my pleasure is an issue here," Jim commented. 

"And why the hell not?" Lloyd snapped. 

Jim inched his hand in as Charlie's body indicated he was ready for more, surprised by Lloyd's tone. 

"Master?" 

"This," Lloyd waved his hand, "is about pleasure, sexual pleasure. Why is your cock hard, toy? Do you like having your arm in my lover's butt?" 

Brushing the prostate lightly, Jim smiled as Charlie whimpered. "Yes, Master, I do." 

"Then share the pleasure," Lloyd commanded. "You'll know how he feels when he reaches the edge." 

"Yes, Master." 

"Let's see how much pleasure you can create before _you_ take him over the edge." 

"Yes, Master," Jim grinned, wondering when this had become such a turn on for him, then quit worrying about it as Charlie's exquisite muscles demanded attention until his wrist slipped in, easier this time. 

"Easy, babe," Blair guided. "Ground yourself with his heartbeat." 

"Yes, Master," Jim responded automatically as he always did to _that_ voice. 

Dialing up his sense of touch after locking onto the heartbeat, Jim focused on the incredible feelings of the inside of this man's body. Gently he moved, stilled, moved again until his arm was in halfway to the elbow. Charlie's dick was hard and dripping but Jim had kept him on the edge. 

"Back out now," Lloyd ordered. 

"No!" Charlie wailed. 

Leaning forward, Lloyd kissed Charlie softly. "Who am I?" 

"My Master." 

"And do you trust me?" Lloyd motioned for Jim to continue. 

"Yes, Master, but I like it here," Charlie was almost incoherent. 

"Do I deny you pleasure?" 

"No, Master." 

"Then trust me." 

"Yes, Master." He pushed against Jim's hand, helping to remove it. 

"Very easy, toy," Lloyd continued. "How close is he?" 

"I can take him over whenever it pleases you, Master," Jim was amazed that he had this control over his bottom, but he was confident that he could make Charlie come as easily as he had made him piss because Charlie was so responsive to every touch. Remembering the eagerness of Blair's body several nights ago, Jim wondered if Master Michael would allow him to take Blair's cherry. Now Jim was eager to provide this pleasure for his lover when a few days ago, he had been reluctant to allow the thought of this intimacy. 

Moving outward, Jim touched Charlie's prostate lightly, cataloging the response, wanting to be aware of what each touch provided. 

Charlie was panting hard now and Lloyd released his hands from the restraints, then entwined their fingers. "We're not done yet, cuddles, so control your breathing. Wait for it." 

"Yes, Master," Charlie squirmed inside his confinement, visibly working to control himself. 

"Toy, do you need a fresh glove?" 

Slipping his hand free, Jim flexed his fingers. "No, Master. This one is fine." 

"Toy," Lloyd kissed Charlie's forehead, "hold your hand up, thumb against your hand, like I showed you before. Then I want you to wrap your left thumb around your right wrist and nestle your left fingers around your right thumb which places your left wrist slightly below your right wrist." 

"Oh, God," Charlie moaned, "can he?" 

"Yes, cuddles," Lloyd promised. "I think he can." 

"Can what, Master?" Jim asked, staring at his hands. 

"Take both your hands," Lloyd explained. 

Blair gasped. 

Jim looked at his hands, then at Charlie's hole. Could his hands fit in there? 

"Grease up, toy," Lloyd ordered, "then with your hands joined together, work them in. He can take it. Try to get both wrists inside before you let him come." 

"Yes, Master." Jim rubbed Crisco over his hands while he looked at Blair, whose eyes were wide with awe. 

"Do it to him," Blair encouraged, dancing in his seat, his cock purple with lust. "Master Lloyd?" he panted. 

"Release your ring, rapunzel," Lloyd granted. 

"Thank you, Master." 

The smells of sex were thick in the air as other players in the room added their activities. Jim gripped his hands together and placed them at the opening. Charlie pushed down, ready and eager. Jim gave in to the primalness of the scene, focusing on Charlie's body. Charlie drew Jim in like before, but this time he was more sensitive than before, and tiring, it seemed to Jim. It was time to let Charlie come. 

"Easy, toy," Lloyd coached. "Try to work both wrists inside." 

"Yes, Master." Jim gripped his right wrist lightly working to keep his fingers straight while Charlie thrashed and moaned incoherently. 

"Soon, cuddles," Lloyd promised as he gripped Charlie's fingers. 

Charlie bucked upward taking more of Jim's hands. "Please." 

"Soon," Lloyd promised. 

"Almost." Jim rotated and pushed gently until his left wrist penetrated. 

"Oh my god," Blair cried, his hand on his cock, pushing himself to a climax. 

Lloyd nodded, then ordered Jim, "Do it." 

Jim stilled his hand and waited for Charlie to calm, then with his fingertips he lightly stroked Charlie's prostate. 

Charlie screamed and came, gripping Jim's hands so tightly that he couldn't move them. Charlie's body pulsed and throbbed, making Jim one with his bottom. Then his body responded and he sprayed cream over himself and Charlie. 

"Harold," Lloyd croaked, as he dropped his scrub pants to the floor. 

The young slave rushed to his Master, knelt, and worked his mouth around the large erection. Lloyd shoved hard, almost knocking Harold to the ground. 

"Easy, Master," Harold pleaded. "I know what you need." 

"Then do it!" Lloyd demanded, his hands squeezing Charlie's shoulders. 

"Wow!" Blair commented as he stared at Jim's hands and wrists inside Charlie's body. "I don't believe you did that." 

"Yes," Lloyd hissed as he dumped a load into Harold's mouth. 

"I'm not sure I believe it either," Jim stammered, "or that he is going to release my hands." He evaluated Charlie, who was still reacting even after he stopped ejaculating. 

Harold backed away, easing Lloyd's cock out of his mouth, then removing the condom, which he neatly tied and tossed in the plastic lined trashcan. Next, Harold pulled Lloyd's scrubs up, carefully placing the large dick inside before tying the red waist string. 

"You're such a good boy," Lloyd praised, patting the young man on the head. 

"Thank you, Master," Harold beamed. "It's a pleasure to serve you. Shall I prepare protein shakes for you?" 

"Yes, boy," Lloyd replied as he leaned forward to kiss Charlie. "You were a good boy, too." 

"Thank you, Master," Charlie muttered, his eyes still closed. 

"Master?" Jim called, his hands still inside Charlie. 

"Slip the left hand out first," Lloyd instructed, "rapunzel, stroke cuddle's thighs and tummy. His cock will probably be too sensitive, especially since we want him to relax and come down." 

"Yes, Master." Blair moved to stand beside Jim, leaning on him. "Easy, babe," he encouraged, "work with Charlie." 

"Don't wanna come down," Charlie protested weakly. 

"I know, baby," Lloyd patted his lover's cheek, "but you need to release the toy's hands." 

"Not ready," Charlie mumbled. 

"I know," Lloyd continued, "but you must or I will punish you." 

"Yes, Master," Charlie acknowledged, his eyes still closed. 

"Gently," Blair coached. "You're very good at this. Concentrate on Charlie's body. When he exhales, pull gently." 

"I had no idea how incredible this would feel," Jim admitted, his voice full of awe. "He gave me this control, this power over him." 

"And you gave him pleasure in return," Lloyd praised. "For a novice you far exceeded my expectations and we both thank you." 

Jim bowed his head respectfully. "Yes, Master." He slid his left hand out and flexed his fingers inside the glove. 

"Deep breath, Jim," Blair coached. "Relax, wait for him to exhale." 

"I love you," Lloyd whispered as he kissed his lover. "I need to release your legs." 

"Yes, Master," Charlie responded as he pushed against Jim's hands, which slid out. 

"Before you take your gloves off, use the paper towels to clean as much Crisco off as you can." 

"Yes, Master," Jim answered as he flexed the fingers of his right hand. Blair held the soft towels and offered several to Jim. "Will he be completely clean tonight?" 

"No," Lloyd supplied, "but most of the Crisco will be expelled or absorbed by his body by this time tomorrow, which is why we usually do this on a Saturday evening. It also takes some time for him to come down emotionally." 

"Yes, Master." Jim used more paper towels to clean Charlie, then himself and Blair. 

"Get as much as you can, then release the restraints," Lloyd ordered. "I'll finish cleaning him myself. It's important for the Top to help his bottom come down gently." 

"Yes, Master," Jim replied, sure Master Lloyd knew Jim wanted to be the one to fist Blair now that he understood how incredible it could be. 

"Now, toy, release Charlie's restraints so we can get him up because he may be unsteady." 

"Want you to hold me," Charlie mumbled, "please, Master." 

"In a minute, cuddles," Lloyd promised. 

Jim quickly undid the Velcro that held many of the straps, then unclamped the chains until Charlie's legs were free. 

"Okay, cuddles, let's get you up," Lloyd encouraged, "then onto the stool." 

"Ummm," Charlie moaned. "Can we move the bed?" He leaned weakly against Lloyd. 

"Bring rapunzel," Lloyd instructed Jim, "and we'll move to the bed in the corner." Wrapping his arm around Charlie's waist, Lloyd led the way from the sling to the corner where Michael and Jason played. 

Jim gently refastened Blair's cockring, then adjusted the chains before putting himself back together. He felt very alive and very aware of his love for Blair. 

After pulling back the simple bedspread, Lloyd placed a "Chucks" bed liner across the clean white sheet, then assisted Charlie onto the bed. "Crisco's a bitch to get out of the sheets so I use the same products hospitals use to protect the bedding." He grinned. "We go through so much of this stuff, it's a good thing several of our children are doctors." Lloyd settled himself on the bed, sitting with his back against the wooden headboard that was equipped with a variety of restraining devices, then pulled Charlie across his lap. 

"Mmmmm," Charlie sighed as he was embraced by his lover. 

"Toy, you and rapunzel may sit on the end of the bed." 

"Thank you, Master," Jim replied as he sat against the footboard which was similarly equipped as the headboard, and settled Blair against him. "How's the leg?" 

"Hurts a little," Blair admitted. 

"I'll have Harold bring you some Tylenol," Lloyd promised, "after he brings the protein shakes -- -the same as I gave you before: strawberry, banana, yogurt, and protein powder." 

"I understand that Charlie fasted as part of his preparation and needs to replenish the bacteria in his colon," Blair said, "but why do the rest of us need the extra protein?" 

"Because," Lloyd explained as he petted Charlie's head, "this type of sexual expression takes more out of you than you think." 

"Master," Harold called. 

"Here, boy," Lloyd responded, "and you both will drink without giving me a problem," he said to Blair and Jim. 

Harold appeared with a tray containing four large glasses of thick pink liquid with a large, red strawberry floating on top of each. "Does Master wish me to clean the play area now?" 

"Yes, Harold. Charlie will clean the leather parts of the sling tomorrow." 

"Yes, Master." As Harold turned to serve the drinks, Jim noticed that the marks on his back were fading and Jim wondered if Master Lloyd would replace them. "Anything else tonight, Master?" Harold asked as he tucked the empty tray under his arm. 

"Bring rapunzel some Tylenol, then make sure our bed upstairs is turned down. After that you may retire. If I need you before we come upstairs, I'll send someone to wake you." 

"Yes, Master. Good night." The pretty young man turned to walk away. 

"Harold?" Lloyd called. 

Turning, the slave focused his eyes on the floor. "Yes, Master." 

"You've been a very good boy," Lloyd praised. 

"Thank you, Master," Harold beamed. 

"Would you like me to beat you?" 

"Oh, yes, Master." Harold dropped to his knees. "Please." 

"Certainly, boy," Lloyd promised. "Tomorrow while Charlie is resting. You may choose the toys." 

"Thank you, Master." Harold rose gracefully and left the group. 

"You reward him with a beating?" Jim asked, confused. 

"Did he seem upset to you?" 

"No, Master," Blair replied. "Actually he looked rather jubilant." 

"He did indeed," Lloyd confirmed. 

Harold glided back to the corner, handed Lloyd a small packet, then glided off again, a wide grin on his face. 

"He's a good boy," Lloyd sighed, as he handed Blair the packet, "and he will make a lucky Master very happy." 

"Don't you ever want to keep the slaves you train?" Blair dumped the white tablets into his hand, then swallowed them with his shake. 

"This is my favorite slave." Lloyd stroked Charlie's cheek. "I enjoy training the young slaves which is why I continue to take on new boys. It's the training that turns me on." 

"And the pretty young bodies add to your excitement," Blair added. 

"Yes, rapunzel," Lloyd admitted, "I do enjoy their young, hard bodies." 

"Does he sleep with you?" 

"Sometimes," Lloyd explained, "when I want him. Otherwise he sleeps on the floor by our bed." 

"Where will he go?" Blair asked. 

"We'll help him find a Master," Lloyd rubbed Charlie's back, "and he's always welcome here with the rest of our children when he needs a place to stay - as the two of you are." 

"Thank you, Master," Blair acknowledged. "Do you also help Masters with problem slaves?" 

Lloyd glanced at Jim and smiled. "You may find he's not as much of a problem as we thought." 

"Does that mean I'm going to get a reward tonight, Master?" Jim asked with a longing for his lover that he had never felt before. 

"What do you want?" Blair asked Jim. 

"He wants to play with your ass, rapunzel," Lloyd explained. 

"Oh," Blair responded. "Do you?" 

"Yes, Master," Jim confessed to Blair. 

"Cuddles" Lloyd stroked his lover, "does our toy deserve a reward for his efforts today?" 

"Oh, yes, Master," Charlie replied, a satisfied smile on his face. "He was very good, and I think our new young Master is going to be very pleased with the boy's abilities." 

"I am?" Blair asked surprised. 

"Yes, rapunzel," Lloyd answered, "you will, once he's properly trained." 

"Thank you, Master," Jim responded respectfully. "Can we talk about what just happened?" 

"What do you want to know?" Lloyd petted Charlie. 

"Does it always feel like that?" 

"No," Lloyd confirmed, "rapunzel is a virgin. He won't have cuddles's control for a while. It takes experience and patience. I expect you to remember that." 

"Yes, Master. I won't hurt him." 

"If you do," Lloyd warned, "you'll answer to me." 

"I understand, Master," Jim promised, aware of Lloyd's paddle. 

Blair emptied his glass. "Master, would it be rude if Jim and I went back to our cell?" 

"I thought you wanted to talk," Lloyd kissed Charlie's forehead. 

"That was before I knew what Jim wanted, that he would enjoy ass play so much." 

"And if I deny you permission to play?" 

"Please don't, Master," Jim pleaded. "We need this." 

"Yes, you do," Lloyd agreed, "and I want to take cuddles to our bed soon." 

Blair eased out of Jim's arms. "So we can go now?" 

"I do have a few instructions," Lloyd added, "and I expect to be obeyed." 

"Yes, Master," Blair submitted, then pushed himself off the bed. 

"Toy," Lloyd started, "watch his leg. You keep your libido in check and pleasure him. Your pleasure is secondary." 

"Yes, Master," Jim agreed, "I understand it is my function to serve and pleasure him but_" 

"But what?" Lloyd snapped. 

"You said this was about good sex and pleasure, and I was so turned on I came from fisting Charlie." 

"But rapunzel is still recovering from a gunshot wound. I expect his physical condition to be your primary concern." 

"Master, I'm always aware of his needs." 

"Coptoy, are you telling me you've never thrown him against a wall and fucked him senseless because you needed it, while his pleasure and health never crossed your mind?" 

Jim lowered his head. 

"Master Lloyd," Blair interceded, "of course he's taken me like that. I've never objected; as a matter of fact I usually enjoy myself in the pure animalistic power of that kind of sex." 

"Care to do it like that with a bullet hole in your leg?" Lloyd deadpanned. 

"No, Master," Blair admitted. 

"And you don't want me to disturb Michael because you've done something stupid," Lloyd warned, "because he's with Frank and I can promise that Frank will not be happy." 

Jim shuddered as he slid from the bed and dropped to his knees, his head bowed. "Master, I admit that I have done what you said. I have even bruised his ass because I was out of control, but I promise that I am very aware of his injury and have no desire to hurt him." 

"Or take Frank's whip," Lloyd stated. 

"No, Master," Jim replied, his head still bowed. "I have no wish to anger Master Frank." 

"Master Michael gave Jim instructions for the care of my wound," Blair supplied. "I have more control over him than you think; more than he thinks. He's never done anything that I didn't want him to." 

"Are you sure?" Jim whispered. 

Gently lifting Jim's chin, Blair stared into Jim's eyes. "I'm sure - at least where our sex life is concerned." 

"Thank you, Master," Jim said to Blair, but for the moment Jim only wanted his lover, wanted to make him glow with sexual energy and release. 

Blair rested his hand on Jim's shoulder. "Master, may we be unfettered tonight?" 

"I think you've earned that right," Lloyd granted. "Tell the man on duty that I cleared you until breakfast. Your cell will still be locked but you are free within those confines. Also, if your medication is here, it'll be brought to you." 

"Yes, Master," Blair acknowledged. 

"Boy," Charlie called to Blair, as he lifted his head from Lloyd's chest, "come here." 

Blair eased himself across the bed until he was close enough to touch Charlie. 

"Kiss me so I can tell you thank you for this evening," Charlie requested formally. 

Blair worked himself into position and took Charlie's mouth. "It was my pleasure." 

"Would you like to do it again?" Charlie asked softly. 

"Fisting you?" 

"Or any other activities," Charlie explained. "You're going to make a talented Dom and I'd like to play with you again." 

"You can have playmates other than your lover," Lloyd added. "We have done it for years and it hasn't changed the way we love each other. Maybe it has made our relationship stronger." 

Blair gently kissed Charlie, then backed away. "What are you trying to tell me?" 

"That you should consider all your options," Charlie replied, "as you define your relationship. If you choose monogamy, I will be genuinely disappointed, but we will provide the support you need." 

"But?" Blair probed. 

Charlie nestled into Lloyd's arms. "It's very difficult for one person to meet _all_ of our needs, to explore all the wonders of the _leather_ world. It is my opinion that an open relationship works best. It requires a great deal of trust, but then all of this lifestyle requires trust." 

"We can help," Lloyd added, "with whatever you decide. But understand that as a gay leather couple, regardless of your other life complications, you will need the support of other people who understand you." 

"Thank you, Master Lloyd," Blair responded. "I do understand the functions of community in life and am learning more respect for the idea every day." 

Jim reached up and stroked Blair's arm. 

"Boy," Charlie called to Jim, "indulge me for a moment so that I might thank you as well." Sitting up, Charlie opened his arms. 

Jim looked to Blair for permission, then rose and assisted Blair to sit on the edge of the bed. "It was my pleasure," Jim said to Charlie as he leaned in to kiss the man. 

"What have you learned tonight, toy?" Lloyd asked Jim. 

Without taking his eyes from Charlie's, Jim responded carefully, "That I have misjudged quite a few things, including a number of sexual pleasures, because I did not research them correctly." 

"Oh, Jim," Blair breathed, a flush of excitement evident in his quiet voice. 

"I think you've learned a great deal more than that," Charlie stated, smiling, "and I have the happy butt to prove it. You're a natural and I hope I have the opportunity to play with you again, and soon." 

"I think I'd like that," Jim grinned. "I had no idea it could be like that." 

"And I had no idea that you would be so good at something you had declared distasteful." 

"Blair keeps insisting that I need to keep an open mind." Jim shrugged. "I guess he's right." He took Charlie's mouth for a long sweet kiss. "I've learned more than the wonder of fisting since we've been here." 

"And you have more to learn," Lloyd promised. "Now take your lover and show him what you've already learned." 

"Yes, Master Lloyd," Jim responded respectfully as he stood, then lifted Blair and wrapped his arm around his lover's waist to provide assistance in walking. 

"Good night, Master Lloyd, Charlie," Blair called as he and Jim headed for the bathroom that led to the dungeon. 

As they passed the showers, Jim slowed. "I think we should rinse off, at least." 

"Master Michael doesn't want my wound wet," Blair reminded him. 

"I'll be careful," Jim promised. "I want to play with you and I'd like us to be clean." 

"We had enemas earlier and as much as I enjoy the way you bathe and massage me, there are other things I want from you tonight." 

After leaning Blair against the wall, Jim turned on one of the showers. "I want to wash off the sweat and other lingering body fluids. It'll just take a couple of minutes. I can set you in a chair and rinse you off while we're here. No wet hair, no shaving, just a rinse." 

"Okay," Blair sighed, pain and fatigue showing in his voice. "I can do that." 

Positioning one of the white plastic chairs so that Blair could sit, Jim helped him settle so that the removable showerhead could be used easily. "It is my pleasure to serve you in all ways, Master," Jim declared as he knelt at Blair's naked feet. "Even in chains, you are my Master." 

"Do you really understand that?" Blair rubbed his hand over Jim's bowed head. 

"I'm trying," Jim promised as he lifted his head and met Blair's beautiful eyes. "Tonight some things seem clearer than before." 

"Having your arm up Charlie's butt?" Blair teased lightly. 

"Yeah, because I now understand that something I considered brutal, even torturous, is anything but." 

"Jimmy, you should know - better than most, that sex in any form can be pleasure or extreme pain. _Rape_ is a serious criminal offense for a reason while making love is a wonderful experience for the people involved. And you _made love_ to Charlie tonight. You were incredible." 

"I enjoyed every minute," Jim confessed. 

"That was self-evident," Blair laughed. 

"I did make a mess all over myself, didn't I?" Jim met Blair's smile. 

"And you are going to be with me when I take Michael's fist," Blair stated. 

"Try to keep me away," Jim declared as he ran his fingers over Blair's healing wounds. "Michael's right; you do have an infection. The healing tissue is at least three degrees hotter than the rest of you." He ran a fingertip over Blair's flaccid cock. "Even here." 

"The Tylenol will help," Blair promised dreamily. 

"So will getting you to bed," Jim said seriously, as he gently washed his lover. When he finished, he returned the showerhead to the holder and pulled a white fluffy towel from the cabinet for Blair. 

"Finish yourself," Blair ordered. "I can handle this." 

Jim soaped, then rinsed and grabbed a towel for himself. He made quick work of the clean up, than helped Blair up from the chair. "I want us out of the chains for as long as possible." 

"Me too." Blair leaned heavily against Jim as they entered the dungeon. "I wonder who's manning the desk." 

* * *

Jim gently placed Blair on the mat in their cell, free of chains, antibiotics taken, and ran his fingertips over Blair's wounds again as he knelt beside the man. "They're still too hot." 

"I just took the pills." Blair stroked Jim's face. "It'll take a little while for them to work. Now I remember something about assplay; my ass being played with by you." 

"And Master Lloyd promising to wake up Master Frank. Chief, I do _NOT_ want another meeting with that man and his whip." 

"Jimmy," Blair purred, "that's only if you hurt me. And you are not going to hurt me." He teased Jim's lips with his fingers. "I'll guide you while you pleasure me." 

"Blair," Jim pleaded, his head bowed, his eyes closed. 

"Who owns you?" 

"You do, Master," Jim replied, finding a strange peace as he allowed Blair to take control. 

"And what do you do?" 

"Whatever you tell me to do, Master." Jim wrapped himself in the serenity Blair created with those words. 

"Good boy," Blair praised. "We have a gift of this night from Master Lloyd. I have no intention of wasting it." 

"Yes, Master," Jim replied, basking in the praise, eager to please his Master. Nothing else mattered. 

"Have you found your special space, Jimmy?" 

"Yes, Master." 

"It should feel like an alpha state or a light trance where there is nothing but me. You are free of all other responsibilities and worries. Do you feel safe?" 

"Yes, Master," Jim admitted, safe and secure. 

"Good boy, Jimmy. You are safe and I'll keep you that way." 

"Yes, Master." Jim relaxed further. "Thank you, Master." 

"Kiss me, Jimmy," Blair ordered, "gently. I want this night to last for hours. Can you do that for me?" 

"Yes, Master," Jim promised as he leaned forward and took Blair's mouth, intent only on his Master's pleasure. Soft flesh opened for him and he accepted Blair's invitation to enter and explore. 

"Ummmm," Blair managed. "You have to make it last." 

"Yes, Master," Jim breathed over Blair's lips. 

* * *

"What other rules must you follow?"

"I can't come until you grant permission, Master." Jim stated, wondering if he could actually do that. 

"Remove your cockring, then remove mine." Blair touched their lips together, then pulled away. "I learned this lesson without the restraint; I want to see if my sentinel can do it the same way." 

"But Master Lloyd_" Jim mumbled. 

"Who owns you?" 

"You do, Master," Jim acknowledged. 

"Who loves you?" 

"You, Master." 

"Who guides you?" 

"You, Master." 

"Must I remind you again?" 

"No, Master," Jim submitted, not wanting to lose the headspace Blair had created but needing to protect his lover. 

"This is about _us_ , Jimmy. Do you understand that?" 

"I'm trying, Master." 

"I think you need more action and less time to think, boy." 

"Yes, Master." Jim gently removed the metal ring that restricted his Master's genitals, then removed his own. Fastening them together, Jim placed the cockrings on the floor next to their sleeping mat. On his knees, Jim lowered his head. "What other action should I perform, Master?" 

"Turn me over so you can play with my ass," Blair ordered. 

Careful of the injured leg, Jim rolled Blair onto his tummy, then made sure his Master was comfortable. 

"I watched you with Charlie," Blair said after several minutes of silence, "and I know how turned on you were." 

"Yes, Master." Jim's cock reminded him how hot the scene had been. 

"Describe it for me," Blair ordered as he bounced his butt just a little. 

"I think it was his control." Jim searched for the most accurate words. "When he pulled my hand inside his body, it was a contradiction to everything I believed to be true about the act of _fisting_. It wasn't until I made him piss that I felt as if I had any control." 

"I'm not sure I ever had control," Blair muttered. 

"We are new at this game, Master," Jim reminded, "and I think we have a lot to learn. I know it was phenomenal to have my hand in his body and to determine when he could climax." 

"Do you want to put your hand inside me like that?" 

Jim ran his hands over Blair's ass possessively. "Yes, Master," he admitted breathlessly. 

"A few days ago you didn't think you could even watch Michael fist me. Have you changed your mind?" 

"Yes, Master." Jim wondered if Master Michael would allow him to fist Blair. "Master Lloyd and Charlie have demonstrated the beauty and joy of fisting. I want to share it with you." 

Blair squirmed. "Get the stuff, boy. My butt wants to play." 

Rising, Jim found gloves, condoms, and lube in the cell's small closet. He slipped a glove on his right hand and snapped the latex against his wrist. "I know what you like." He returned to the mat with his supplies. 

"So do it," Blair panted. 

Jim picked up the lube and flipped the lid before he put it down without using it. Stretching out with his head between Blair's legs, Jim touched his tongue to Blair's pink hole. 

"Ah god," Blair cried, his body jerking at Jim's touch. 

"I told you I know what you like," Jim proclaimed before he spread Blair's ass cheeks and watched the small pucker as it spasmed in anticipation. 

Taking his time, Jim gently licked and sucked every part of Blair's sensitive flesh above and below the hole. Blair was sobbing when Jim finally pushed his tongue inside the responsive hole. 

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," Blair cried as he pushed his ass into Jim's mouth. 

"Master," Jim rebuked gently. "I will restrain you if you can't be still." 

"Don't wanna be still," Blair protested as he gasped for air. "Wanna come." 

"Not yet," Jim warned. "You don't want this to be over yet." 

"I don't?" Blair questioned. 

"No, Master, you don't," Jim replied, just barely lifting his mouth away from his lover's body. "You want to enjoy this. You know how good I can make you feel." He lowered his face and continued the rimming. 

"Yes, Jimmy," Blair squealed, "I do." 

Turning up his sense of touch a notch, Jim was able to enjoy every tremor in his lover's body. He relaxed and lost himself in this pleasure. Maybe he could be a pleasure slave if it was always this good. 

"Jimmy," Blair cried, "I'm gonna come_" 

Wrapping his fingers around the base of Blair's cock, Jim squeezed gently. "Not until I'm ready." 

"I've never come from just your tongue," Blair panted. 

"And you're not going to tonight either," Jim stated, sitting up and grabbing the lube. "I'm not through playing with you." 

"Then you better slow down," Blair warned. 

"Gonna keep you on the edge," Jim promised as he covered his gloved finger with lube and slipped two into Blair's ass. 

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," Blair chanted as he pulled Jim's fingers inside as Charlie had done. "More, please," he begged. 

"Easy, Master," Jim warned, "slow down or you'll bruise yourself and I'll be in trouble." 

"I can take another finger," Blair declared. 

Jim eased his fingers out, applied more lube, then worked three fingers inside. 

"Yes!" Blair yelled. "I can take your hand." 

"Master, you can take four fingers but I don't think you're ready for the knuckles. My hands are very big." 

"I know, I know," Blair groaned. "I want it." 

Jim pulled out again, used more lube and gave Blair four fingers and monitored carefully, noting the signs of muscle stress. "Don't try so hard." 

"Want it all." 

"Not gonna happen, Master. You're not quite ready." 

"It feels so good," Blair countered. "Please." 

"Not without permission," Jim stated, "and we don't have that." 

"Will you fuck me?" Blair pleaded. 

Leaning forward, Jim kissed the back of Blair's neck. "Count on it." 

"Soon," Blair begged. 

Pulling out again, Jim used more lube, tucked his thumb between his middle and ring finger, pulling his fingers together and pressed against Blair's hole. "Take it, Master, as far as you can." 

Blair pushed back, pulling Jim's fingers inside easily until the knuckles pressed against the sphincter and stopped. "Can't," Blair concurred. 

Fucking Blair with his hand, Jim promised. "You will." 

Blair gave in to the experience with groans and sighs and elated yelps until Jim's hand grew tired. "I need to put on a condom, Master," Jim explained, "and I need both hands. Take a deep breath while I remove my hand." 

"No," Blair protested. 

"Yes, Master," Jim continued patiently. "It's necessary. Master Lloyd would be angry with me if I failed to use a condom." 

"Hurry." 

"Yes, Master." Jim leaned forward again and kissed Blair's very sensitive neck, and eased his hand out of Blair's ass, aware that this felt better than Charlie's more experienced ass. 

"Empty, so empty," Blair sobbed quietly. 

Peeling off the slippery glove and disposing of it, Jim covered his cock and lubed it lightly. When he positioned himself behind Blair, Blair pushed backward and took the hard cock deep into his body. 

"Easy, babe," Jim encouraged. 

"Damn that," Blair hissed. "Fuck me! And I wanna know I'm being fucked." 

"Yes, Master," Jim responded, then pounded his lover's ass like there was no tomorrow. The smooth strong muscles worked Jim's hard flesh until he released all thought except that necessary to see to his Master's pleasure. 

When Blair was sobbing with passion, Jim reached for the ready cock and worked Blair to climax, then came himself. 

Blair drifted into sleep while they were still joined and Jim was reluctant to uncouple. He ran his hands over the slumbering man, paying particular attention to the bullet wound, which was hot and swollen to Jim's sensitive fingers. Nothing mattered but this man. 

Dozing lightly, Jim had planned to sleep buried inside his lover because it was a pleasure Blair enjoyed, but a whimper interrupted the quiet. *Jason,* Jim knew immediately. Maybe there was more to Jim's world than Blair; maybe Jason had been right and maybe life would be richer for all of them if Jim could adjust. 

Taking his time Jim withdrew from Blair's body, then gave his lover time to adjust to the separation before rising from the mat. After cleaning himself and Blair, Jim walked to the cell door and stared down the dim hallway to see who was on duty. He smiled when he realized who it was. 

"Thomas," he called quietly. "Please come here." 

When the young Master appeared at the cell door his first question was: "Is rapunzel okay?" 

"Yes," Jim explained, "but I need to see Jason." 

"I can't do that," Thomas stated. "Do you understand that you're a slave here?" 

"I do, and I need to see Jason," Jim repeated slowly. "Master Michael is with Master Frank. If you call them for permission it will probably be granted. If Master Frank chooses to punish me, I'll accept that if necessary, but I need to see Jason." 

"Has anyone ever told you that you are a lot of trouble?" Thomas unlocked the cell door. 

"Blair. Frequently," Jim admitted. "Thank you, Thomas." 

"If I get into trouble for this, I also have the authority to punish you." Thomas unlocked Jason's cell. 

* * *

"I will submit to that," Jim bowed his head respectfully.

"Very well." Thomas went back to his desk. 

Jim listened carefully before entering the cell; Jason was not sleeping soundly. His breathing was irregular and his body twitched. "Jason," Jim called as he knelt beside the man on the mat. 

"Michael," Jason called as he wrapped his arms around Jim. 

"No, baby," Jim soothed as he rearranged the two of them into a more comfortable embrace, "it's Jim. I think you were having a bad dream." 

"Where's Michael?" Jason buried his face in Jim's shoulder. 

"He's sleeping with Master Frank and we aren't going to disturb them unless you need a doctor." 

"Are you sure he's safe?" Jason's words were thick with sleep-induced confusion. 

"Yes, baby," Jim reassured. "I'm sure. Now lie back and let me make sure you're safe." He eased Jason back onto his mat and ran his hands carefully all over Jason's body. "Do you hurt anywhere?" 

Jason chuckled. "I hurt everywhere. That was the point, remember?" 

"But is there pain that shouldn't be there?" Jim stumbled for the right words as he was all too aware of the lines of pain on his own shoulders. 

"No, but I was dreaming that Michael was in danger." Jason pulled Jim's mouth down and kissed him. "You're sure he's okay?" 

"I'm sure," Jim promised. 

"Where's Blair?" Jason ran his hands over Jim's chest. "Where are your chains?" 

"I was very good tonight in the dungeon and Master Lloyd rewarded us with a little freedom, so I fucked Blair to sleep. That's what he wanted," Jim pronounced smugly. 

"Good? In the dungeon? How? What?" Jason pushed for information but his eyes were still clouded with sleep. 

"I made Charlie very happy, which make Master Lloyd happy," Jim boasted. 

"You - -- you fisted Charlie?" Jason stammered. 

"Oh, yeah," Jim grinned. "And it was so good I came." 

"Did you fist Blair?" 

"No, He's not quite ready, but I want to." 

"I think we'll talk about this in the morning," Jason declared. "I don't think I'm awake enough to do it now." 

"You should go back to sleep." Jim kissed Jason's forehead. "And I should get back to Blair." 

"An eventful day for you?" 

"It was," Jim agreed, "and I have many things to think about." 

"You could fuck me back to sleep," Jason invited. 

"Don't think I can," Jim admitted, "and I don't have permission." 

"Are you actually getting the hang of this?" 

Jim nodded, "Maybe." 

"Coptoy," Thomas called from the hallway, "back to your cell." 

"Yes, sir," Jim replied, then he said to Jason: "If you need me, just call." 

Jason nodded, then rolled onto his side. 

Back in their cell, Jim curled up behind Blair and settled them under the thin survival blanket. Even though he had a lot on his mind, Jim was at peace and drifted into sleep while focused on his guide's heartbeat. 

  * * * *

end chapter 19 

* * *




RECOMMENDED READING (available from The Open Book <http://www.openbookltd.com>) These books are also available from other sources but The Open Books keeps them in stock and can ship quickly. 

* * *

"Trust, The Hand Book: A guide to the Sensual and Spiritual Art

of Handballing" by Bert Herman. ISBN 0-9624751-5-7, Alamo Square Press, 1991, $12.00. I would call this the quintessential book on fisting as it deals with all the aspects. 

"Anal Pleasure & Health" by Jack Morin Ph.D., ISBN: 0-940208-08-3, Yes Press, 1981, $16.50 

"Ultimate Guide to Anal Sex for Women" by Tristan Taormino, ISBN: 1-57344-028-0, Cleis Press, 1998, $14.95. 

Many books in my library deal with fisting but I found an interesting item in "Leather Sex Q&A" by Joseph W. Bean, ISBN 1-881943-01-1, Daedalus Publishing Co., 1996, $16.95. On page 70 Mr. Bean makes reference to his slave/lover, the late Warren W. West, in regards to fisting: "Warren would come by the time I got my fist inside him, everytime. We got into the habit of playing, even slipping my fist in, until he came. Then we'd shift gears and keep playing, also keeping the play as sexual as we could. Soon he'd start pushing my hand towards his butt, and I'd know we could settle in for an hour or so of happy fisting. If we got the sexual heat high enough in the process, it was even possible for him to come again while my fist was in without having to end the scene." 

Since I also spend some time on STDs in the chapter, there are two books that make very good references for this information. And if Lloyd sounds like he's lecturing in this chapter, he is. He's _Daddy_ to a lot of the boys in his life and teaching them sexual safety is vitally important. 

"On the Safe Edge, a manual for SM Play" by Trevor Jacques, ISBN 1-895857-05-8, WholeSM Publishing, 1993, $19.95. 

"Sexually Transmitted Diseases" by Lisa Marr, M.D., ISBN 0-8018-6043-1, Johns Hopkins, 1998, $16.95, which contains an STD Encyclopedia that will tell you more than you ever wanted to know about disease. 

* * *


End file.
